Mokomoko Surprise
by RinSesshy
Summary: Stressed out with the uncoming threat of a possible war between the Four Lords, Sesshomaru begins to experience his very first headaches and can't seem to relieve them. Luckily his mate knows how to make things all better. *little hot, steamy heated passion near the end* Enjoy!


Mokomoko Surprise

By: RinxXxSesshomaru

_Chikushou= damn it!_

[-] = _thoughts_

* This story takes place 8 years after the defeat of Naraku*

_ Somewhere in the mountains of Japan _

"Chikushou!" Sesshomaru mumbled angrily, slamming a crumbled piece of paper down onto his desk. Letting out an aggravated groan as he brought a hand up to his head pushing his bangs back, he slumped back into his peacock style-like chair

He took a few more deep breaths to calm his inner turmoil before he did something that could cost him a desk.

After a few minutes he began to relax and get his anger back under control. He glanced over into one of the corners of his studies and saw a sake cup that once belonged to a matching set now broken and lying on the floor. He shook his head after making sense of what just happened he had once again let his impatience get the best of him causing him to do something idiotic; costing him his favorite beverage cup.

Getting up from his chair, he walked out onto a balcony connected to the room and looked out at the beautiful scenic view of the country known as Japan. The sun was almost high in the sky, meaning that it had to be close to early afternoon. He couldn't believe just how fast another day was going by again.

He got to his office early that morning just as the sun began to slowly rise over the horizon and he couldn't forget what a breathtaking sight it was. With the mixture of red, orange and yellow it was as if the sky had been set ablaze by the clashing colors making it a breathtaking sight for any who would be up that early.

A mild breeze blew in and gently into his hair making it a strong indication that it would be another gorgeous spring day as the new warm season started two weeks ago.

He turned his attention down to one of the castle courtyards and in one of his big Japanese traditional gardens he saw some of the castle workers attending to it, at least they were getting to enjoy this beautiful warm day despite having to work.

He then turned his attention to some of the demon soldiers who were walking the grounds, patrolling the borders of the castle and keeping watch from their posts. Even though there was truly no need for guards, his giant shiro castle rested in one of the mountains and was surrounded by a powerful barrier.

Not even InuYasha's red Tessiaga could break it and he could easily destroy any who came with even a foot of the mountain. But he couldn't just send them away; they have pledged loyalty to him and his family for many centuries.

He went back in and sat at his desk when a sudden tense and slight pounding sensation began to throb in his right temple. Sighing, he brought his hand back up to rub his head to try and ease the pain.

[_How has it come to this?_]He thought to himself. This was an embarrassing situation, a very powerful Daiyokai like him and fearful ruler of the western lands he never imagined that he'd succumb to these head pains.

He remembered back to when they started up out of the blue two weeks ago. Ever since then they became a nuisance, coming on for no apparent reason and he had no idea what it was. He's never had anything like this happen before in his long lifetime.

This 'condition' peaked Sesshomaru's curiosity indeed; he thought about sending away for a demon healer but had doubts about letting an outsider know about this or them being able to keep it a secret.

He thought of at least one place and person he could go and talk to about this but never expected to ever go back there. But from the way he saw things; he didn't have any other choice.

So three days ago he decided to swallow his pride on this as it would hopefully be the only time. He told his head general and some castle workers that he would be gone all day to patrol the western borders; covering up his true intentions.

He then made his journey to the one place he didn't really want to go back to, the human village where his half-brother lived with his miko wife, now the head priestess since the elderly miko had passed on to the netherworld 6 years ago.

It didn't take long after he arrived there to have her diagnose his 'problem' as he was once told how she was originally from the future where medicine was more advanced and she would able to give better insight.

Taking him back to her hut, she began to mix together some herbs from one of the medicinal gardens as she began to tell him that he had what people call 'headaches', a very common one amongst her kind.

Handing him a ceramic cup containing the fresh brew she told him to drink it all, although he hesitated greatly. While she was brewing it, the foul aroma of it was such that it took some stamina to keep his aloof façade.

He closed his eyes and took a small sip. Immediately, his face scrunched up as he began to choke a bit on it making him shoot his sister-in-law a murderous glare that would send other humans and yokais running for higher grounds but she didn't flinch or show a sign of fear as she gently told him that it would help to relieve his headache.

She than persuaded him to drink the rest of it. Nasty as it was; she promised it would have immediate effects for him. Taking a deep breath he forcefully finished up the remedy as she began explain to him some more about how they were usually brought on by things such as being overtired, and even being under a tremendous amount of stress.

[_Stress…_] He thought to himself, he took a final huge gulp forcing the rest of the brew down before he felt himself get even sicker from it.

He didn't want to stay any longer. Now that he got the answers he was seeking he wanted to take his immediate leave before his half-brother returned. He felt quite relieved that he wasn't there and was out with the monk doing a demon slayer job to support his now growing family.

When he first arrived he caught the scent of Kagome easily but also the scent of another ningen coming from her; although it was small and faint he couldn't help but notice the slight bump forming in her belly.

Before he took his leave, she handed him a small burlap pouch and gave instructions on how to mix the concoction in some warm water. She then gave him some reassurance by telling him that if he ever needed more to come and see her again then promised that she wouldn't say a word of this to Inuyasha.

After the memories faded he opened his eyes to look at a messy room as papers and scrolls were scattered everywhere. He wondered if his father has ever had to deal with a similar situation like this in his younger years.

He looked down at the piled up paperwork in front of him. He knew that he had a desk, somewhere underneath all this disaster. Even more papers and scrolls were everywhere; some of them dangled over the side while a few had rips and tears in it.

Each one contained different strategies, different battle plans, alternate routes to avoid territorial issues and others that were seriously enough to give anyone a migraine.

At the end of this month, he would be having a meeting with the lords from the North, South and East to discuss trading routes that if not resolved properly could possibly start a great civil war which is something that he seriously didn't want.

This country has already been war-torn for the last 40 some years and with it being 8 years after the defeat of Naraku and the destruction of the Shikon Jewel it seems to some that peace has fallen over the land at last.

But others only saw this as a temporary refuge as the Sengoku period were still unstable times with the chaos and wars as political, social, and military issues remained unrested.

When the talk of the meeting came into play and its possible outcome, he confided himself into his studies and began to spend countless hours behind closed doors studying, working on procedures and looking over all the tremendous paperwork.

The last thing he wanted was more senseless blood-shed. But that didn't seem to matter to the North and East as the two lords had nearly started a war with one another not long after if not for him intervening along with Lord Takashi, ruler of the Southern lands and a very powerful Dai-Tengu.

[_Why did all of this have to happen now?_] He thought to himself and was becoming aggravated again; his hand fell to his side as it failed to relieve him of the throbbing pain. This was seriously the last thing he needed or even wanted in his life right now.

Especially after he and his mate began to have the necessary discussion shortly before all this about finally starting a family together. The sudden thought of his mate made him rest back in his chair again for a moment, closing his eyes. His mind drifted off once again to happier times, of her.

He'll never forget how her face lit up; overjoyed with the fact that he wanted her to carry his pups. He knew she always had feelings of doubt about them having children together knowing very well what they would be. Everyone else who had known him for many years before thought he would never agree to such a thing as he had always shown to despise hanyōs.

He finally revealed that it wasn't that he hated all hanyōs only that despicable half-brother of his. Even though they have come to a mutual understanding over the last few years the tension between them still lingered but luckily they each had their mates around to calm them down if it were to get out of hand. He has also made it very clear that any pups born to him and his mate would be more superior in power than that of their 'Uncle'.

As much as he wanted to start a family right now he just didn't want to take the chances of her conceiving until this was all over. In the worst case scenario, if a war did happen, it would mean that he would miss out on being there for her while she was carrying and quite possibly on the first few years of his child's life as the war would take up most of his time and keep him away from home.

From the way everything was going he was no closer to finding a solution to the problem than when he started.

He at least didn't have to worry about her growing old like normal humans as she now shared the same lifespan as his due to a magical fruit given to her as a wedding present from a very unexpected source.

He ran his hand through his hair once more as he let loose another sharp breath, he was doing a good job at keeping up his title of being a fearful lord and ruler but he was failing in the department of being a good husband/mate.

[_Chikushou_] mentally cursing to himself as he clenched his clawed hands into a fists nearly to the point of drawing blood. Feeling that all of this was nothing but a damn waste of time; he would much rather be spending it with his mate.

The happy moments faded as he lowered his head to make his bangs shade out his eyes. He couldn't even remember the last time he went on a stroll through one of the gardens with her either as that became one of his favorite pass times.

Now the only times he would come out of his studies was to take a short afternoon nap and then later for dinner which was really the only time he got to see his mate at all as she had her own personal duties to attend to for the day as well.

When he got back to their chamber very late at night he'd see her there in the bed already asleep. There were times when he saw a book lying next to her, probably trying to stay awake long enough to see him but it seems that her tired body overpowered her; begging for rest.

He knew that she was worn out from having her own activities to see to as the Lady of the Western Lands. Whether it would be overseeing some important household duties or being called down to the village at the foot of the mountain to tend to a fatally ill and/or injured person, she truly carried her own heavy weight on her shoulders with such responsibilities.

He could smell the scent of the iris bathing oil on her skin as it blended in with her own flowery scent probably meaning that she took a bath not long before going to bed. He would climb in next to her, wrapping his arms around her, enjoying her warmth and scent.

But like it has been for these last few weeks he would be up before the crack of dawn after only a few hours of semi-rest to once again return to his studies. Having to force himself to break away from her beautiful warm body, how he would much rather stay in bed and cuddle with her all day than be doing this.

[_How-_] He began to think to himself but a knock on the door broke his train of thoughts making him jerk his head up in surprise.

He rubbed his head one more time and fixed his position in his chair to make it look like his was maintaining a strong stamina.

"Come." He simple said as he put his head back down and began to try and organize the messy pile on his desk. Not even bothering to look up to see who it was.

"Um…pardon my intrusion Lord Sesshomaru." A young feminine voice gently said. He looked up to see that it was Nadeshiko, a young pink-haired yokai who poked her head inside. She was his mate's lady-in-waiting as well as one of her good friends.

If there was anyone else that she could confide in besides Sesshomaru it was her. She was fully aware of the relationship between her Lord and his companion and was one of the first to give her full-out blessings to them when they became mates.

Some of the castle workers believed that Nadeshiko and Sesshomaru would one day become mates, but she made it clear not to have any interest in him in that manner. Not only did she surprise them by giving out her full blessings but on the same day she revealed to be married to Sesshomaru's head general, Tomoe who was also fond of the couple as well.

"What is it Nadeshiko?" He simply asked her as he looked through the paperwork (again).

"I have just come to tell you that the sun is high in the sky now." She responded

Her lord looked up at her as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Isn't this when you usually request someone to come and tell you to take your short afternoon nap?" She gently reminded him.

"Look, right now is not the time for-"

"Milord, I know how important this meeting is to you as everyone else in the palace does. But it's not going to help come time when all the other Lords are here in their prime state while you are in your most vulnerable one it will not look good for your character or status."

Nadeshiko shook her head looking at the shape that her young lord was in; although he was putting on a tough exterior she could see he was not himself. Despite being only 900 years old he was in ways still considered a 'teenager' in demon years and did inherit his father's land at such a young age. He was trying so hard to keep the peace and knew that the pressure of this oncoming meeting was indeed getting to him.

Many truly admired her as she was the one of the few who had the courage, other than the Lady to interrupt him in mid-sentence and even live to tell about it.

"Okay," He said admitting defeat to her words of wisdom; he stood up from his chair, "I will go and take a short nap." and walked out of the room.

"Don't worry milord; I will make sure that no one bothers you." She said bowing to him as he walked past her and made his trek down the hall, not at all noticing the sly smirk that appeared on her face.

A few minutes later, Sesshomaru got to another pair of beautifully wooden carved doors that led into his chambers; which was by far the most beautiful and decorative room in the entire castle.

With its inlaid marble floor and twinkling crystal candle chandelier, it was complete with a fireplace, some fine Chinese antique furniture that was a gift from Takashi and lustrous oil portraits of his father in both his human and dog-demon form standing proudly on a mountain top and in a cloud.

Upon entering his room, Sesshomaru didn't get the chance to close the door or take a foot forward, instead something unexpected made him lose his footing and fall back into the door, slamming it shut while his breath became stuck in his throat.

"I was beginning to wonder what was taking you." Came a beautiful and soft angelic voice from across the room.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, was he dreaming? He rubbed his eyes to make sure that this wasn't a dream or a hallucination from overworking. Opening his eyes again he was in fact relieved it was neither.

Lying there on his uniquely round-shaped canopy bed was indeed the lean and curved body of his beautiful, immortal human mate, Rin.

Propped up on one of her elbows she looked at him with her warm brown-colored, doe-like eyes. The sunlight that came thru the window bathed her flawless pale skin to where it looked like she was glowing; looking like a goddess.

He was able to see all the perfect impressions of her body because of the fact that she was wearing next to nothing. The only thing she seemed to be partially covered in was his own furry mokomoko; which he decided to leave behind early this morning so she could keep herself warm from a nippy draft that was coming in.

He looked at how it almost coiled around her body; at times it was hard to tell where the fur began and where she ended. Her long, beautiful silky black hair sprawled out over it, clashing with the white furry texture.

His pointy ears twitched a bit as he heard a small chuckle coming from the bed. "You know, your mokomoko is so soft, warm and comfortable." Rin giggled stroking the fine fur of it. "I almost fell asleep waiting for you."

Her last comment made his eyes slightly widen. "You were waiting for me?" He asked as he finally began to get the movement back in his legs and move forward slowly.

He looked once more at the trailed pattern his mokomoko made going around her body as it nestled up against her skin so softly and comfortably just like it did with him on a few occasions.

He then noticed a certain place that his mokomoko was settled in between as she began to rub her legs against it together very slowly, just from that one movement it began to spring a certain arousal to his lower region.

She giggled some more as he watched her move her body more seductively against the pelt. Just that act alone was making him become weak in the knees and he staggered back and into the door again.

She unwrapped herself from the warm fur and began to get off the bed slowly before she stood up naked in front of him. It took all his self-control to not use his demon speed to rush at her and fling her back on the bed and have his way with her as most Inu-yokais do with their mate. He was not an uncontrollable horny beast but the fact that she was standing there; looking at him, wearing only a smile made it more impossible.

She was so beautiful, so perfect in every way that at times he couldn't believe that she was a human, as she outshines any type of demoness that would stand next to her. She was one of a kind and she was all his; his to protect, his to love.

He remembered how several years ago he use to mock at the idea of love and having someone to protect, considering it to be a weakness or an infestation that he didn't ever want to catch. But after his fated encounter with Rin and all the times he went into battle, just the thought of wanting to protect her gave him overwhelming sensation that built up within him making his fighting spirit stronger and allowing him to advance in battle even more than he had in the past.

She began to make her way towards him, strolling lithely toward him, like the walk of a predator. The next thing he knew she had pressed her own body up against his with her hands on his haori, rubbing against the fabric of it she began to feel some of the texture of his well-toned muscles underneath it.

She was glad that he stopped wearing armor while in the castle as there was really no need for it.

"Rin, what are you-" He didn't get a chance to finish as she pulled his head down and kissed him ever so gently to silence him. "Being a good mate." She simply answered and kissed him again before moving one to cheek stripes and then to nibble on the small lobe of his pointed ears.

She slipped his katginu jacket off his shoulders letting it fall to the floor before her hands went to the himo (belt) of his hakama pants. While working on that, she moved to his jawline and began to apply more licks and nibbles, going down his neck. Falling further back against the door he put his arms around her, pulling her closer to let his hands roam all over.

She finally untied the belt and in one striking move tore the pants away from his body as she made another dash removing his juban and kimono quicker than his demon eyes would let him see. Despite his current situation right now he was quite impressed with these newfound skills of hers and made a mental note to ask her about this later…much later.

She was now able to see his beautiful, god-like bare body and with all of the obstruction out of the way was able to touch it. She brought her hands up to his chest and ever so gently with her fingers began to delicately trace them over the well-toned muscles.

[_Just perfect_] She thought to herself. She loved the way his body was so well-toned and leaned, much better than being overly muscled. Every indent of muscle in his chest and abdomens were absolutely perfect; even beyond it seeing as how he wasn't a mere human.

Sesshomaru didn't do anything as he just watched her and let her explore his body with her hands but it was becoming very hard for him to maintain control much longer as her light and loving touches began to send electric surges through his body.

She looked up into those beautiful amber eyes of his that lit up her heart every time, her breathing began to increase and with a smirk she reached behind him and locked the door to make sure no one could walk in to spoil the moment.

They stood there looking and holding one another in each other's arms for a while before he finally lowered his head to once again kiss her, she met him half way by standing on her tiptoes.

Being an average height of only 5'1 like most Japanese women he felt like a towering giant at the height of 6'1, which drove him crazy sometimes.

He picked her up and turned around, pressing her up against the door. He increased their passionate kissing by ramming his tongue into her mouth more causing her to moan. She wrapped her legs around his waist locking them in place as she broke the kiss and began another vicious and passionate attack to his neck making him even more aroused.

He brought his right hand down to the soft cheeks of her left buttocks to hold her up and also give it squeeze and rub while her claw-like fingernails racked his back.

[_It's been too long_] He thought to himself and responded back to her actions by also going after her neck while massaging her breasts with his other hand, earning him another one of her pleasuring moan. It was like music to his ears; how he loved hearing it every time they got passionate with each other. He has missed it, all of this so much.

He seriously wanted to kick himself, realizing just how he spent countless hours cramped up in his studies hardly leaving anytime for her. He has almost forgotten how her gently and seductive nature drove him wild. Not anymore though, he was aching for her; he needed her…NOW.

He carried her over to their large fine Chinese oak antique table, sitting her on top of it, he hastily knocked all the items decorating it onto the floor; not caring if any of them broke. He laid her down and immediately covered her body with his; their skin melded together as they continued on with their loving, heated passion.

Sesshomaru pulled away for a moment to look down at her; his Rin. His breath was ragged; he loved this human woman lying beneath him more than anything. He wasn't afraid or wouldn't even hesitate to kill anyone or anything that would be a threat to her.

Missing the contact of his lips against hers, she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down for more full-on lip assaults, they would indeed be bruised in the morning but she really didn't care.

No one was ever going to touch her. For if they did, they would either feel the deadly decaying powers from his Bakusaiga or get a taste of his own toxic claws. Rin was irreplaceable a one of a kind but most importantly; she was his.


End file.
